


BTS - V fingers you in the kitchen

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [19]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Things get heated with V in the kitchenReader (female OC) / V





	BTS - V fingers you in the kitchen

You heard the soft patter of his slippers against the polished wood floor of the hallway before they paused in the doorway. You chose to ignore him, instead continuing to wash the mug in the sink with the soapy green Brillo pad. His foot started to tap, impatiently, against the floor as you continued facing the sink; looking idly out of the small window directly in front of you. His apartment was on the third floor of an early 20th century brick building and your view from here was far less interesting than the one from the living room. You could only see the fire escape of the building opposite, but you continued to gaze out the window as your rinsed the mug currently in your hand and turned your attention to a small pile of metal spoons, trapped at the bottom of the plastic washing up bowl.

Taehyung stopped his tapping and stood silent for a few moments, probably in the hope that you would pay attention to the silence if not his rhythmic sound. You didn’t give him the pleasure; instead focussing on the task at hand. Finally, you heard a sigh from behind you and the tip-tap of the soft soles of his jewel hued purple slippers against the hard floor as he walked over to you.

“You don’t have to wash up for me.” You heard him murmur in a low voice which almost seemed to vibrate through your body.

“I know.” You replied simply before continuing rinsing the pile of spoons under the tap and placing them on the draining board. The excess water from the dishes had been slowly soaking through the oversized T-shirt you were wearing – one of his – every time you placed a new object on the side and your stomach and nipples were starting to become visible under the thin material. Taehyung had been wearing the T-shirt yesterday afternoon and had discarded it on the bedroom floor before he had pushed you into the sheets and assaulted your clitoris with his tongue. It was the first thing you had found this morning, other than your purple French knickers, as you woke up before him and sauntered off to the kitchen.

You half-expected him to make another comment but instead you felt him softly brush the back of your long hair away from your neck and place over your shoulder before he pressed a firm kiss to the skin just below your hairline. You gasped a little at the sensation as he trailed soft, gentle kisses downwards to the top of your spine, pulling the loose shirt back a little to do so.

“You look so good in that…” He murmured against your skin as he moved his lips upwards; trailing along the sensitive skin, before leaning forward and kissing the side of your neck; just below your ear. It felt amazing.

“It’s yours…” You gasped as you felt one of his hands move forwards to press against the wet patch on your stomach; on top of your bellybutton; he gave your belly a little squeeze before moving his hand up towards your breasts.

“I know.” He replied easily, closing his palm firmly over your right breast which was now straining against the damp fabric. Your nipples, already hard, ached deliciously at the touch.

You sighed. “Aren’t you expecting someone? That’s why I thought I’d clean up a little…”

“Jimin.” He said against your neck as he sneaked his other hand up under the front of your shirt; brushing the lace trim of your purple panties. “I love these…” He changed the topic, running his fingertips along your underwear before dripping under the elastic.

“Tae…” You sighed, knowing that Jimin was due to visit any moment and your boyfriend would be unable to finish until he saw this through to the end. You dropped the last of the pots onto the draining board.

“It’s okay.” He sighed, almost in a whisper against your ear as he dipped his fingers lower; brushing the tangle of your pubic hair as he moved towards your slit; already wet. “You won’t take long.” He said. You thought, in hindsight, the comment a little cocky, but the slightly commanding and sincere tone of his voice stated the line as a fact and you knew he was probably right.

He moved his other hand away from your breast to pull at the front of the T-shirt, lifting it over your bare body easily and throwing it onto the floor. You moaned as his hand moved back to your breast and pinched your nipple. You felt his teeth running along the side of your neck; teasing the skin but not biting down and his warm breath leaving you quivering as his fingers easily found your clitoris and began to rub the area viciously. You felt glad that nobody in the opposite apartments would be able to see through your window as you allowed yourself to lean back into Taehyung, curving your spine as he splayed his fingers over your breast and supported your body. You turned your head back for the first time this morning and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss; opening your lips against his and allowing your tongue to brush against his.

Your whole body began to jolt as he increased the pace of his fingers. His kisses became more breathy and desperate as his movements became less precise and rougher due to the increasing wetness of his fingertips making it difficult to keep his focus on your clit. Your thin panties were now sodden with your juices as he rubbed you frantically.

“So close…” You gasped as you pulled away from his lips to look him in the eyes. Your eyelashes began to flutter as you felt the lower half of your body heat up. 

“Good…” He sighed; his expression unbelievably dreamy as you started to shudder against him. He moved his lips back to yours, pulling your body around so you were face to face, and kissed you once more. Just at that moment you heard the doorbell ring from the hallway behind you. You both ignored it. He increased the pressure and the pace even further; coaxing your orgasm from you as you moaned into his mouth; your knees quivering and your bare breasts, still damp from the sink water, pressing against his crisp clean shirt, leaving damp and soapy marks. He cradled your upper body as you came down from your release; your whole torso shuddering against him. He kissed you a few more times, ever more softly as your breathing finally slowed. He pulled his hand up from your underwear and grazed your lower stomach with his damp fingers slowly.

“You’d better get that…” You sighed as you pulled away from his lips. The doorbell continued to ring…three, four times.

He nodded and glanced down at the t-shirt, strewn on the floor, with a smirk. “You’d better get dressed.” You smiled as you moved away from him and picked up the white material and walked off in the direction of the bedroom. You had to go through the hallway to do so and you saw the dark outline of Jimin against the frosted glass of the front door. You darted quickly to the doorway of the bedroom, although you knew Jimin would not be able to see much in the darkness of the hallway and through the blur of the glass pane. You heard Taehyung washing his hands in the sink and your stomach lurched with pleasure as you closed your bedroom door behind you.


End file.
